1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a table tennis bat whose center of gravity can be varied, and more particularly to a table tennis bat whose handle is provided with an adjusting gravity mechanism.
2. Description of the related art
As is known to all, the structure of tennis racquets is different from that of table tennis bats, but the choice of balance and weight of a racquet always posing a problem to the tennis player is the same. Especially, there are two types of griping table tennis bat, namely shake-hands grip and penholder grip, to be applied for different table tennis players who is with different physical conditions and habitual behavior and different usual practice.
Once a table tennis player happens to hardly adapt one""s own table tennis bat, if the center of gravity of table tennis bat can not be correctly adjusted immediately to match the player, who will hardly control both the direction the ball travels and the amount of spin imparted to the ball. Unfortunately, the general table tennis bats used by table tennis players now are not provided whose center of gravity can be varied or correctly adjusted.
Thus, resulted in the demand of balance and weight of table tennis bat is more sensitive to different table tennis players who desires to enhance his skill to impart an elastic rebounding force to the ball thereby increasing the speed at which the ball left the bat.
The table tennis bat of this invention comprises a blade body, an upper handgrip part, a lower handgrip part, an adjusting gravity mechanism, and an adjusting knob, and adjusting gravity mechanism is included a hollow rectangular frame, a lead screw and a slider block. The slider block is used as counterweigh when removed capably to vary the center of gravity of table tennis bat of the present invention.
One primary aspect of this invention is to provide a table tennis bat whose center of gravity can be varied to be suitable for any table tennis player""s demand and habit or usual practice.
Another aspect of this invention is invented a table tennis bat which handle is provided with an adjusting gravity mechanism inside can be used to adjust and vary the center of gravity of table tennis bat by rotating an adjusting knob.
A further aspect of this invention is that when an adjusting knob is rotated in counterclockwise rotation the center of gravity of table tennis bat of the present invention is varied forward and when said adjusting knob is rotated in clockwise rotation the center of gravity of table tennis bat of the present invention is varied backward.
One more aspect of this invention is the displacement of center of gravity removed is obviously observed by table tennis player who can look at through a glass to moderately adjust the center of gravity of table tennis bat of the present invention.